In recent years numerous antimicrobial agents have been developed to combat infections caused by bacteria and fungi, however, because of the development of resistent strains of these organisms and because of the limited spectrum of activity of the presently available drugs there exists a need for new antimicrobial agents. Generally agents which show antibacterial activity do not show antimycologic activity. Further even amoung the antimycologic agents there exists delineated spectrum of activity, that is agents which are active against yeast are not active against molds and visa versa.
Certain thiazole C-nucleosides have been reported by M. Fuertes etal, J. Carbohydrates, Nucleosides and Nucleotides, 2, 277-280 (1975). We have reported on certain compounds of the invention in the Journal of Heterocyclic Chemistry, 13, 169 (1976), the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.